Bellatrix's Promise
by sirenssong13
Summary: Bellatrix makes a promise that will decide the fate of her cousin, Sirius. Includes all younger versions : Bellatrix, Lily, James, Lucius, and Sirius. This isn't the best summary but please, just read it.


"Um, is it all right if I sit here?" Bellatrix looked up to see a girl her age with long, dark red hair standing beside her looking rather uncomfortable. The girls eyes were huge and a shockingly bright green, her skin a smooth peach color with rose in her cheeks, and long lashes like a doe's. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. She knew who this girl was.

Her name was Lily Evans and she was exactly the type of girl that Bellatrix's mother had taught her not to associate with. She was a Mudblood, a "witch" born into an all muggle family. Filth. A disgrace to the wizarding world.

And yet everyone liked her. Though they tried hard not to show it, many of the Slytherin boys found her very attractive. Well, Bellatrix was no idiot, and she certainly wasn't blind. She saw their eyes follow Lily down the hall's, saw then blush and turn their face if Lily looked their way.

Bellatrix wondered why Lily wasn't sitting with Severus Snape, that pathetic greasy haired boy who followed Lily around wherever she went. Why did Lily even bother with Snape? She could do so much better.

Bellatrix's sharp eyes surveyed the room for Severus' signature greasy black hair but found none. Huh, she thought, he must be sick. Or maybe he was hurt. Bellatrix's lip curled. Probably got into it with that Potter boy.

And now poor little Lily didn't have anybody to sit with. Well, Bellatrix thought, that's what you get when you ignore people who want to be your friends for filth who could barely afford a wand, let alone use it.

"No," Bellatrix said coldly. Lily's eyes narrowed. She didn't look so uncomfortable anymore. Rather she looked fiery and fierce.

"Why?" she demanded. Bellatrix summoned her iciest expression possible and placed it on her face.

"Because it's taken," Bellatrix lied.

"By whom?" Lily asked. Bellatrix opened her mouth but then shut it. Damn, she thought. If only Narcissa were in my year…

"By me." A cold drawling voice came from over Lily's shoulder. Lily turned and Bellatrix moved her eyes thankfully to her saviors face. Her almost grateful smile vanished when she saw who it was. Lucius. "Excuse me." Lucius knocked into Lily as he took the seat beside Bellatrix.

Lily's mouth opened furiously. "Two to one," Bellatrix said softly. Lily's mouth closed and she turned on heel to survey the already packed room.

"Hey, Evans! There's a seat here!" Lily's and Bellatrix's eyes fastened on James Potter, the most arrogant boy at this school. And that was saying something, Bellatrix thought as she looked sideways at Lucius. James was tipped back casually in his chair pointing his wand at the free one beside him and making it spin on one leg. Sirius Black, Bellatrix's disgrace of a cousin, was standing looking furious besides James.

Bellatrix snorted. That's what you get when you rely on a Gryffindor, she thought snidely. Kicked out of your chair for a pretty girl.

Lily Evans stared at James with contempt. She turned back to Bellatrix and pushed her face very close to hers. "Thanks a lot," she hissed. Bellatrix smiled smugly.

"You're welcome," she said, then pulled out her wand and pressed it into the hollow of Lily's clavicle bone. "Now get out of my face, Mudblood."

Lily's eyes flashed as she turned and stalked to the chair beside James. James laughed and leaned in to whisper something into her ear. Lily's eyes widened and she jerked away.

Suddenly hot breath tickled Bellatrix's ear. She swung her head around quickly and found herself face to face with her cousin.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked casually, pushing his face close to hers. "How's life as a Slytherin."

"Fantastic," Bellatrix said with false sweetness. "And how's life as a Blood Traitor?"

"Oh, well, you know," Sirius said casually. He began to twirl a piece of Bellatrix's hair between his index fingers. She slapped his hand away.

"Take your seat, Mr. Black," came a loud booming voice from the front of the room. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Slughorn had arrived.

"Right away, sir," Sirius said loudly. He threw his arm around Bellatrix's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "See you, Bells."

Bellatrix hissed in fury and wiped her cheek with her hand. She must remember to burn her skin off on that side. Sirius chuckled as he saw Bellatrix throw him an utter look of loathing. He loved to annoy his "favorite" cousin.

"Is there a free seat anywhere?" Sirius asked the room in general. A blonde Gryffindor girl-Amelia, if Bellatrix remembered correctly-squealed and pushed her hand into the air.

"Here's one, Sirius!" she called excitedly. Sirius grinned at the girl and turned back to Bellatrix.

"And that's how it's done, little cousin." He patted her glossy hair, making it bounce and took off towards the blond girl. When he sat down he threw his arm casually over her back of her chair. The girl looked as if she was about to faint. Sirius merely looked bored.

Bellatrix mentally took back what she said about James, he was not the most arrogant boy in the world, that would be her cousin. Bellatrix threw a look of utter loathing at her cousin who was now playing with the girls hair.

I'll get you, she vowed silently. Maybe not just yet, but someday, you'll pay for soiling the Black family name. Bellatrix's fingers closed around the heavy pendant that hung from her neck displaying the Black family crest proudly and prominently. I promise you that.


End file.
